They Just Did
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Od dies, and as he does, asks a friend, that won't answer, why this happened.


I own nothing....  
  
I want a nap...  
  
I want Od and Jeremy plushies...  
  
But you can't get everything you want in life...  
  
...  
  
But I can have a nap....  
  
Od lay in the grass quietly thinking to himself. No loud laughter, no jokes, no shouting...not today.  
  
Today he wanted to think.   
  
Today he wanted to live.   
  
While the others battled in Lyoko, he struggled. He struggled to live. Xana had gotten control of the telephone wires. So many things had happened. It all went by so quickly. Then...  
  
Then he lay under a telephone pole. The wires long dead, as was the feeling in his body. "Ulrick..." He whispered his best friend's name as if expecting him to answer.   
  
Tears dripped down his cheeks. He didn't want to die. And at the same time he didn't want to be rescued. Jeremy tried to rescue him and....  
  
Od choked out a sob as something wet touched his cheek. If he turned his face he would see dead eyes looking at him. If he turned his face he would see broken glasses. If he turned his face he would see bloody blonde hair...  
  
He turned his face, to stare at one of his dearest friends. And he stared back. Blood dyed his hair, and dripped down his cheek. He lay maybe 4 feet away. It was obvious he'd been running towards him, the factory decorating the back ground.  
  
His eyes were open, and starred at him, a pane of glass had replaced the beautiful kind eyes. Glasses lay just next to his elbow, the frame nearly snapped in half. One of his hands was reaching for Od, and now lay palm down reaching for the fatally injured boy.  
  
There was a reason the wires were dead...  
  
In the other boys hand was a wire.  
  
"Jeremy..." Od whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Jeremy had come running out, crying his name, and he froze when he saw Od laying there, Legs all broken, pale as a sheet, and blood under hid body.  
  
Tears poured down his face, and he ran towards him, as the wires seemed to spring alive. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Jeremy had cried out bravely, even though his voice shook. He reached for Od, as the wires came down, and caught the hot wire.  
  
Od had screamed as his friends insides were electrified, and organs split. Blood shot out Jeremy's mouth, coating his pale skin, and the wires stopped moving. Od remembered looking up at Jeremy, to see that he was looking down, shaking.  
  
He didn't say anything, though his throat made weird sounds. Blood dripped from his lips, just as quickly as the tears. His tears were beautiful, and fell like Rain. He took a step, raising his other hand for Od, and fell like a rag doll.  
  
Now he lay three feet away, just starring at Od. Od sobbed, and closed his eyes. "I...I wish I had never heard the word Lyoko! I HATE IT! I WISH I HAD NEVER KNOWN IT EXISTED!" Od coughed, choking from the needless loss of energy.   
  
He felt cold...and tired. Very tired....Should he sleep? He looked back at Jeremy letting the tears fall freely down his face. They were only kids...were they really going to die...Just die?!   
  
"We didn't ask for this..." Od whispered "Why is it our jobs...to protect everyone...?" Od sobbed. He reached for one of his best friend's, whose life was so cruelly cut to the quick.  
  
"Jeremy...you didn't ask to die...No...it shouldn't happen like this..." Od sobbed, as a cold began to work it's way up his body. Od struggled, "Jeremy you always have the answers...why is this happening!?"  
  
Od pulled himself free, and crawled towards the boy, who stared at him with windows for eyes. Just polished glass instead of eyes. Nothing more.  
  
"Why is this happening? Why am I dying....huh...Jere...Jeremy?" Od made his slow crawl for the blonde, who starred at him, refusing to answer. "Answer me!" Nothing. Jeremy said nothing.  
  
"ANSWER ME! WHY ARE THINGS LIKE THIS!?" Od screamed and grabbed Jeremy's hand. His cold, dead hand. Jeremy still refused to answer him, just as Od refused to believe he was really dead.   
  
As he held Jeremy's small, icy, dead hand he received his answer. A warm, barely visible, hand took his shoulder. "They just are."  
  
Od's head dropped, as he heard Jermey's answer. His eyes were nothing more than Window panes, and his tears finished their journey down his cheek.  
  
"Where did you go Jeremy?"  
  
"Over here, don't worry...it all okay now..."  
  
"Where are we going...?"  
  
"I don't know...some place where we can...rest?"  
  
"Rest....that sounds good...."  
  
"Then lets go..."  
  
"...Why did things turn out like this?"  
  
...  
  
"They just did." 


End file.
